


50 причин секса: Забыл купить подарок на день рождения

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Забыл купить подарок на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

Когда после собрания Анжольрас, закрыв ноутбук, идёт к стойке за своей порцией кофеина, на которой, как на топливе, ему предстоит ещё делать домашнее задание на завтра, никто не расходится, хотя обычно за его спиной уже грохотали бы переставляемые стулья и хлопала дверь после шумных прощаний. Он возвращается к столу, дуя на горько пахнущую кофейную пенку в своём стакане, и чуть не выпускает его из рук.  
На столе горкой лежат упакованные в яркую бумагу свёрточки, вокруг которых Грантер расставляет разномастные кружки и невесть откуда взявшиеся бокалы. Он улыбается каждому из друзей, встряхивает головой, откидывая непослушную чёлку со лба, смеётся над собственной остротой и, явно, наслаждается тем, что находится в центре всеобщего внимания:  
– О, я бы закатил такую вечеринку, будь моя воля, – мурлычет он себе под нос, демонстративно закатывая глаза, – Шутка ли – четверть века.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты – теперь мой ровесник, – ухмыляется Боссюэ, тыча его под локоть, и багровая струйка вина плещет на столешницу, забрызгивая подарки.  
– Главное, не облысеть, как ты, – Грантер походя гладит гладко выбритую голову Легля и, увернувшись от очередного шутливого тычка, рукавом смахивает винные пятна со стола. Наливая вино в крошечную чашечку для эспрессо перед Жоли, он поднимает глаза на Анжольраса и, словно, тускнеет. Так бывает, если ясной ночью на луну вдруг на миг набежит случайное облако, и на его лице, как пятна на лунной поверхности, проступает неловкая, кривоватая улыбка.  
– С днём рождения, – говорит Комбефер, оказавшийся вдруг за правым плечом Анжольраса, и подкладывает на стол перевязанную зелёной лентой книгу, а Анжольраса будто бы прошибает молнией. – А ты, конечно же, забыл, – шёпотом говорит Комбефер ему на ухо. В его голосе – укоризна и сочувствие, и что-то ещё, что Анжольрас угадать не может.  
Вздохнув, Комбефер пробирается на свободный стул рядом с Курфейраком и двигает к себе единственный винный бокал из всей посуды. Жидкость в бокале, наверное, такая же красная, как уши Анжольраса. Ему стыдно: он – плохой лидер, который, порой, уделяет слишком много сил и внимания делу и слишком мало – людям, из-за которых это дело живёт. И пусть Грантер не разделял идей "Друзей Азбуки", его участие в жизни кружка (да и, будем честны, в жизни самого Анжольраса тоже) было неоценимым.  
– Камрады, – улыбаясь, отчего его некрасивое лицо выглядит по-своему привлекательным, говорит Грантер, вставая на стул. – За половину моей жизни!  
Он коротко оглядывается на Анжольраса прежде, чем сделать глоток из пузатой чайной чашки, и тот машинально отпивает кофе из своего бумажного стакана, обжигая губы.

Грантер ставит на подоконник пепельницу и пристраивается рядом с ней, вроде бы, и не обращая внимания на облюбовавшего это же окно Анжольраса. Он щёлкает зажигалкой, раскуривая сигарету, и прижимается затылком к стеклу, за которым – только расцвеченная неоном ночь.  
– Ты забыл, это нормально, – говорит он, выдыхая дым. – И не вздумай обвинять себя в этом, – он стряхивает пепел, смотрит краем глаза на замершего у углу подоконника Анжольраса и пожимает плечами: – У тебя учёба, политика, митинги, друзья, – он делает паузу, пряча горечь в голосе за горечью табака на своих губах, – Расслабься, я вообще надеялся, что вечеринка не совпадёт с твоим... а, к чёрту это всё.  
Махнув рукой, Грантер оставляет тлеющую сигарету в пепельнице и возвращается к столу. Глядя, как он глотает вино, как воду, прямо из горлышка бутылки, Анжольрас тянется к оставленной сигарете и давит её о стеклянное дно пепельницы. Кончики его пальцев – влажные от слюны Грантера на фильтре, когда он рассеянным жестом подносит пальцы к своим губам.  
– Сколько раз я говорил тебе, что ты идиот? – спрашивает Комбефер, подходя, но не садясь на освободившееся место на подоконнике.  
– Четыре, – хмуро отзывается Анжольрас, заталкивая руки в карманы красной толстовки. – Когда я ушёл из дома, когда пошёл писать диплом у Ламарка, когда ты вытащил меня из обезьянника и когда я сказал, что "Звёздные Войны" круче "Стартрека".  
– Пять, – поправляет его Комбефер. – Добавь сюда сегодняшний день, когда ты – единственный, кто не догадывается, какой подарок Грантер хочет получить от тебя.

– Я нормально, – отмахивается Грантер, когда Анжольрас требовательно протягивает ладонь за ключами от обшарпанной машины. – Я доеду.  
– Штраф за вождение в нетрезвом виде, лишение прав, – монотонно начинает перечислять Анжольрас, и Грантер, мотнув головой, протягивает ему ключи, на брелоке которых висит железная буква R и эмалевый флаг Республики. – Так-то лучше.  
Грантер сидит тихо, хотя после шумного вечера в кафе Анжольрас ожидал от него другого. Он теребит непослушными, суетливыми пальцами ремень безопасности и, глядя на потрескавшуюся поверхность приборной доски, вдруг говорит:  
– Остановись, пожалуйста.  
Когда они останавливаются в квартале от дома Грантера, в закутке у спящего жилого дома с единственным горящим окном под самой крышей, Грантер, прищурившись, смотрит в окно. Мотор урчит, как котёнок, и это – единственный звук в тишине, которую Анжольрас не решается нарушить вопросом.  
– Я обещал себе кое-что, – говорит Грантер, сглотнув. – Если ты... если мы не организуем революцию, во время которой нас расстреляет полиция или какая-нибудь национальная гвардия, я обещал, что в в свой день рождения я решусь... – он мотает кудрявой головой и смеётся: – Вернее, я думал, что уж в день рождения-то я напьюсь до того, что мне море будет по колено, и я скажу...  
Анжольрас глушит мотор и сжимает руки на руле. Он редко отказывался от выбранного плана действий, даже если план за него выбирал Комбефер, подтолкнувший пошатывающегося Грантера к нему на выходе из кафе, и сейчас он, решительно сведя брови, наклоняется и касается разгорячённой щеки Грантера губами. Это не поцелуй, нет – просто прикосновение кожи к коже, почти случайное, но Грантер закрывает глаза, и на его лице появляется выражение почти болезненного блаженства. Сейчас, в полутьме, разбитой только одиноким светом фонаря на углу двух улиц, он кажется почти красивым, почти ненастоящим, и Анжольрас, вместо того, чтобы сказать запланированное "С днём рождения", вдруг целует его снова, касаясь губами уголка его рта.  
Когда Анжольрас снова заводит машину, Грантер сипло спрашивает, не смея посмотреть на него:  
– Что это было?  
– Подарок на день рождения, – откликается Анжольрас, сворачивая на парковку у супермаркета напротив дома Грантера, и, словно решив что-то про себя, добавляет: – Первая его часть.


End file.
